


Wardrobe Mouth-function

by cartoonjunkie



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Acting, Actor - Freeform, Blow Job, Cock Sucking, Cock Worship, Deep Throating, F/M, Fiction, Submissive, fake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonjunkie/pseuds/cartoonjunkie
Summary: An actor you’re working with has an issue with his wardrobe, and you take care of it...





	Wardrobe Mouth-function

The door to your office opens and in walks the lead actor who’s staring in the latest production you’ve been asked to assist with. He appears to be in his late 30’s and standing just under six feet tall. A healthy lean body with a bit of muscle. Chiseled cheek bones adorn by handsomely rugged stubble. All complete with short unkempt dark brown hair to match his equally dark brown eyes.

“You wanted to see me.” He asks in his natural accent.

“Yes. Please shut the door.” After the door is closed you continue. “I’ve asked you here because it’s come to my attention you have a complaint about your wardrobe. What’s the problem exactly?”

“Yeah, um... ya see, it’s the pants-“ He hesitates for a moment, obviously uncomfortable about the situation.

“What about them?” You ask sternly.

He looks across the room at you, the unmistakable hint of blush staining his cheeks.

“Well they’re... they’re too tight.”

“How so?”

He looks at the ground sheepishly. “They just are.”

“Show me.”

His eyes go wide as they look at you in bewilderment, obviously not expecting you to request such a thing. With no other choice he reluctantly takes off the long jacket he was wearing to show you the reason for his complaint.

Your eyes go even wider than his were, and for good reason. The pants were indeed too tight, because you can clearly see what could only be the unmistakable outline of the length of his manhood forming a bulge in the front of his pants.

Your mouth falls open instinctively as you stare in amazement at the length of the indentation. It appears to be at least 5 inches long, and that’s when it’s soft! You can feel the heat starting to grow between your legs the longer you look at it, your dirty mind imagining how big it actually is at full mast. The thought makes you lick your lips in anticipation.

“Um, so... what should I do?” He asks.

“Take them off.” You reply instantly.

The actor moves to walk back to his dressing room but you quickly stop him. “No! In here.”

He stops and turns around ready to question your statement, but goes silent as he watches you drop to your knees and begin to crawl towards him seductively.

“Let me help you.” You say and proceed to unbuckle the actors too tight pants. It’s like you’re on auto-pilot, your primal instincts taking control of your senses and causing your body to move and behave on its own.

“W-wait a minute, you’re a lovely bird and all but, but I’m not like that, I can’t just-“ His words are cut off when you reach into his pants and pull out his cock.

It’s warm in your hand, and even though it’s still soft the length of it is bigger than your palm. You rub your fingers up and down across it gently, teasing the sensitive flesh. You can see it growing more and more in front of your eyes until at last it’s standing fully erect in front of you. It has to be at least 9 inches long, maybe even 10.

You can’t take your eyes off it. The size and the smell overwhelms the desire growing inside you. The heat between your legs burns and your naturally submissive obedient nature takes over. Your mouth opens on its own and your tongue reaches forward, but falls short when he takes a step back.

“Please, we shouldn’t- AH!” He stops when you squeeze his cock still in your hand.

“I want this.” Your words are firm. Sensing the demand in your voice he gives up his attempts to flee.

You draw closer to his proud member, mouth agape and ready to service your new friend. The head slides across your tongue as you take the head into your mouth. Your brain melts at the sensation, feeling so submissive, like this is where you’re meant to be. On your knees, taking a males cock into your mouth. All other thoughts you once had vacate your mind and are only left with one goal, to suck this cock and taste his cum.

You take more and more of him into your mouth with each pass of your lips across his hard flesh, bobbing your head up and down coating his length with saliva. You gag a little when his cock head reaches the back of your throat. Looking down you can see you’ve only managed to take half of his cock into your mouth. No, you want to take more. You’re determined to fit his entire cock into your needy mouth. One way or another you will take it all.

You grab ahold of his hips and proceed to thrust your face forward. You gag a few more times but soon the pressure fades and you can feel your throat loosen up as more of his cock fills your esophagus. Soon your nose presses up to his belly, your lips encircling around the base of his cock. You stay there a minute, basking in the glow of your eager accomplishment.

“Ah ah, oh god... oh holy shit... my god, n-no way... no one’s ever taken the whole thing before... oh fuck me love” He begins to gasp and moan his praises at you from above.

It makes you happy to know that he’s pleased, and that you are the one who is able to please him. You pull back a bit and then press forward a gain, feeling the head of his cock moving in and out of the back of your throat. Stoping occasionally to flex your neck muscles around the heavenly intrusion inside it.

“Ah god, yeah, just like that, keep doing that, oh fucking bloody hell, you’re so fucking good at this, don’t stop, please don’t stop, keep going” His voice is breathy, low and primal.

You smile around his cock. Didn’t take him long to change his tune and get into it. You oblige by quickening your pace a little. Feeling his thick throbbing cock inside your mouth radiating such wonderful heat. Your muscles and jaw begin to tire a little causing your movements to slow a bit. He obviously takes notice of this and next thing you know a hand grips the back of your head.

“Oh no you don’t. You started this, you’re going to finish it. Now go on, take it. Take my fucking cock. That’s right, I’m not letting you go till I’m good and done.”

He pushes your head back down onto his cock then pulls you back off again, repeating this motion for a while until he shifts gears completely. Holding your head in place he thrusts himself in and out of your throat roughly as if using your mouth like a cheap sex toy.

“Mmm yeah, you like that don’t you? You love the taste of my cock, feel me shove it deep down your pretty little throat. Ah fuck, it feels so good, yeah, look up at me as I fuck your mouth.”

You obey, your teary eyes looking up at him towering over you as he continuously thrusts forward. The sight sends a shiver of pleasure throughout your body. To be looked down upon approvingly by a male while you’re on your knees with his huge meaty cock in your mouth, it has to be the most wonderful feeling in the world. To know YOU are the one satisfying him.

“God damn that’s so fucking hot, ah shit I’m close, I’m so fucking close... You want it don’t you, you want my cum? You want me to shot my cum down your throat? Ah fuck, I’m gonna do it, I’m gonna cum down your throat, I’m gonna cum, yeah, yeah, take it, take it all, ah... AHHH FUUCK!!”

He thrusts himself forward, slamming his hips against your face and burying his cock deep inside your well fucked mouth. You can feel the hot taste of his cum deep down in the back of your throat and quickly swallow each spurt that he unloads into you. Your body shudders from your own release, never before have you had an orgasm from sucking a cock, but this was significantly different. Everything put together, the size of his cock, the way he talked dirty, the dominating roughness was more than enough to send you over the edge.

You stay there for a moment, sucking his cock clean of all his delicious seed until his cock finally begins to lose its steel. He takes a step back letting his spent cock slide out from your mouth. You take in a deep breath and allow yourself a moment to marvel at the now half hard cock in front of you. You’re proud of yourself for being able to take such a huge thing. It’s definitely the best cock you’ve ever had and you can’t wait to feel it down your throat again. You lean forward and plant a loving kiss on the shaft of the actors cock.

“Mmm, that was amazing. You’ve got quite a talented mouth on ya. Perhaps we could make this into a regular meeting?”

You wrap your arms around his leg in a hug, face inches away from his glorious mouthwatering cock. “Yes daddy.”

“That’s my good girl.” He says as he pats you on the head approvingly.


End file.
